beauxbatonsacademyofmagicroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
6th Year Spells
Here is the list of spells sixth years learn. To see the complete list, look here ---- 6th Years - 55 ---- Please keep a spell list within your character page to maintain the amount of spells your character has learned. Listed below are all of the spells available for your 6th year character. {| class="wikitable sortable" |- bgcolor="White" ! style="width:25%;"|Spell ! style="width:5%;"|Year ! style="width:15%;"|Type ! style="width:10%;"|Use ! style="width:45%;"|Description |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Age Line Spell | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Charm/Protective | style="text-align:center;"|Defensive/Utility | style="text-align:center;"| Creates a line that is impassable by people below a set age |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Anti-Disapparation Jinx | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Jinx/Protective | style="text-align:center;"|Offensive/Defensive | style="text-align:center;"|Cannot Apparate or Disapparate in area. |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Confringo | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration | style="text-align:center;"|Offensive/Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Causes things to explode in flames |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Conjunctivitus Curse | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Curse | style="text-align:center;"|Offensive | style="text-align:center;"|Causes great pain to the victim's eyes and vision |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Darshonion | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Hex/Protection | style="text-align:center;"|Offensive | style="text-align:center;"|A stream of purple light causes the person attacked to faint |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Draconifors | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration | style="text-align:center;"|Any | style="text-align:center;"|Turns statues of dragons into real dragons |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Duro | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration | style="text-align:center;"|Any | style="text-align:center;"|Makes the object hard as stone |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Flagrante Curse | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Curse | style="text-align:center;"|Offensive | style="text-align:center;"|Causes objects to burn human skin when touched |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Geminio | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration | style="text-align:center;"|Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Creates a duplicate object |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Homorphus Charm | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Charm | style="text-align:center;"|Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Causes an animagus to assume it's normal shape |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Partis Temporus | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration | style="text-align:center;"|Offensive/Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Creates a temporary gap through protective magical barriers |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Planto maior | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Charm | style="text-align:center;"|Any | style="text-align:center;"|Causes someone to blow up like a balloon and fly away. |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Protean Charm | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Charm | style="text-align:center;"|Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Causes copies of an object to be remotely affectd by spells on the original |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Protego Maxima | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Charm/Protective | style="text-align:center;"|Defensive/Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Powerful shield charm against Dark magic |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Sectumsempra | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration | style="text-align:center;"|Offensive | style="text-align:center;"|Wounds magically as if the target had been slashed with a sword |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Specialis Revelio | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Charm | style="text-align:center;"|Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Makes an object reveal that it has hidden or magical qualities |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Taraka Radiosa | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration | style="text-align:center;"|Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Turns wand into a device to talk to one another with |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Tooth-Growing Spell | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration/Healing | style="text-align:center;"|Utility | style="text-align:center;"|A spell that re-grows lost teeth |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Trisinion | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Charm | style="text-align:center;"|Defensive | style="text-align:center;"|Keeps people away and stuns them if getting to close. |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Undetectable Extension Charm | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Charm | style="text-align:center;"|Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Causes a container's interior capacity to be increased |- bgcolor="White" | style="text-align:center;"|Vulnera Sanentur | style="text-align:center;"|6th | style="text-align:center;"|Transfiguration/Healing | style="text-align:center;"|Utility | style="text-align:center;"|Causes wounds and gashes to heal up and any blood to return to the victim Category:Sixth Years Category:Spell List